


First

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds out something important about Hunter while attending his middle school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> My second full-length Huntbastian fic. This takes place in the same universe as "Not Sorry" but it's set about 5 years into the future and is much more light-hearted. This fic is two prompts in one, the prompt is at the end of the fic. If you like this, please review and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr and will be really honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". It's always nice to have more Huntbastian friends. Thanks and enjoy!

FIRST

Sebastian Smythe hated school reunions. He never understood the point of these gatherings. Reunions were often consisted of bitter ex-classmates who came back to show off about superficial things, or desperate losers who were hoping for an opportunity to get laid. As far as Sebastian could tell, most people didn’t change for the better, and if he was going to do any reunions at all, he would have chosen to go to a Dalton Academy reunion where people were at least more interesting and classy, rather than some juvenile tenth year reunion for a middle school that he didn’t even attend.

“ _You sure you want to stay in this corner?” Hunter had asked Sebastian. “Don’t you want to meet my friends?”_

“ _Ex-classmates, not friends.” Sebastian corrected. “You never mentioned them so they’re hardly your friends.”_

“ _Sebastian…”_

“ _I’m fine with my wine as my company.” Sebastian held up his wine glass. “Just drag them over here if you think they’re really worth meeting.”_

So here he was, stuck at a boring reunion in a different state and surrounded by annoying people that he didn’t know; all because Hunter Clarington wanted to meet his old classmates again. Sebastian took another sip of his wine in irritation. This was three hours of his life that he would never get back. All evening he had been standing in his little corner either trying to avoid conversation with women who were making sex eyes at him and men who wouldn’t quit trying to turn the event into a drinking competition. For the tenth time in the evening, Sebastian questioned himself as to why he had even agreed to come to this stupid reunion.

_Fingers roamed over his skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake, as the lips followed, branding and marking him. Sebastian cupped the back of Hunter’s head as he pulled him in for a kiss, raising his hips to meet Hunter mid-thrust as the other man entered him again, again, and again. They had been at this for hours, christening every surface and every piece of furniture they could find in the apartment, taking turns to take each other apart, feeling, feeding, giving and claiming. When Hunter climaxed, Sebastian wasted no time to roll them over and pinned Hunter down against the mattress before wrapping Hunter’s legs around his waist and entering him quickly and roughly as he chased his own orgasm._

_Countless rounds later, as they moved from room to room and end up on the living room floor catching their breaths, it was then that Hunter brought up his middle school reunion._

“ _It’s coming up soon.” Hunter propped himself up on his elbow as he gazed down at Sebastian, his fingers tracing lazy circles on Sebastian’s chest. “We can bring a plus one.”_

“ _I hate reunions.”_

“ _Come on now, it won’t be so bad.” The fingers moved a little lower. “It’s just for one evening. We fly in during the afternoon on the day of and leave the morning after. Or we can drive, up to you. You won’t even remember any of it.”_

“ _Then what’s the point?” Sebastian’s breath hitched in his throat when the fingers started traveling lower._

“ _I haven’t seen them in years. It’d be nice to catch up.” Hunter’s eyes were incredibly blue in this light, although Sebastian could see the pupils dilating again and he was sure his own were doing the same._

“ _What do I get in exchange for this?” Sebastian had to bite back a groan when Hunter’s hand found his hardening member._

“ _I’ll give you a preview of things to come.” Hunter gave Sebastian a smirk before he kissed his way down Sebastian’s torso and finally wrapping his lips around Sebastian’s cock._

It just seemed like such a wonderful deal at the time, unlimited rounds of mind-blowing sex in exchange for one stupid reunion. Sebastian wanted to smack himself for falling for the temptation so easily. Sometimes, Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder if he was a bad influence on Hunter. His boyfriend used to be so stoic and straight-laced, even though Sebastian knew that Hunter wasn’t beyond using the end to justify the means. But still, the fact remained that Hunter Clarington had went from a straight-arrowed guy – no pun intended – to one who knew how to use sex to negotiate things with Sebastian Smythe.

Sex with Hunter was fucking amazing. It was fireworks, molten lava, and absolute zero all rolled into one. It didn’t matter that Hunter hadn’t been with a man before Sebastian; he was a fast learner and absorbed everything Sebastian had taught him like a sponge. By now, after having been together for close to six years, Hunter was an expert at all the right button to push and Sebastian was pretty sure that his boyfriend probably knew Sebastian’s body better than his own.

Still, amazing sex or not, Sebastian was definitely re-evaluating his decision to come with Hunter to this function. This was the first school reunion that Hunter had attended, and as much as Sebastian hated to admit it, he felt uneasy. All evening he had found himself keeping a close eye on Hunter and regretting the fact that he had made the decision to be anti-social.

This was driving Sebastian crazy, watching his boyfriend striking up conversation with strangers and—wait a minute, was that a smile? Why on Earth was Hunter smiling at that guy? What the hell? And who was that girl? Why did everyone seem to be so friendly toward Hunter? Sebastian found himself fidgeting uncomfortably every time someone smiled at Hunter. It was jealousy, Sebastian knew it and he hated the fact that he was even admitting to this. Sebastian Smythe was not the jealous type. Hell, he wasn’t even the possessive type.

At least not until he started going out with Hunter Clarington.

Sebastian raised the glass to his lips and downed the rest of the wine in one go. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see one of the women looking at him with a strange expression on her face. Sebastian shot her a glare that said  _what’s your problem_  and she immediately looked away. Well, that was the problem right there. 

Women.

Sebastian wasn’t sexist, not at all. But all evening he had felt his heart clenching rather uncomfortably at whenever a woman would walk up and talk to Hunter. They hadn’t spoken to each other at length about their own sexual history aside from the very basic. Hunter never asked Sebastian for his, so Sebastian felt that it was only fair that he didn’t pry into Hunter’s personal life either. After all, if Hunter didn’t judge Sebastian, then Sebastian certainly wasn’t going to do the same. That said, Hunter did tell Sebastian in passing that he once had a girlfriend.

Hunter Clarington had only ever dated one girl and while Sebastian thought it should be something he felt pleased about, being Hunter’s first man and all, Sebastian often found himself feeling bothered by that fact, by the fact that someone else – a girl – had gotten to Hunter before he did.

It just wasn’t fair.

“Another.” Sebastian motioned to the bartender. He wanted to get something stronger, but that would be bad form. Hunter had been understanding about Sebastian’s anti-social behavior and Sebastian really didn’t want to push it. As he turned around and made his way back to his recluse corner – as Sebastian had fondly call it, Sebastian couldn’t help but notice the person who was now talking to Hunter.

It was the twenty-fifth person – the seventh female, Sebastian noted – to have spoken with Hunter this evening. But there was something about the girl that Sebastian found to be different from all the other people Hunter had spoken with. There seemed to be a sense of camaraderie and familiarity between Hunter and the girl, an unspoken understanding and – if Sebastian must grudgingly admit – a spark between them. Suddenly, Sebastian found it a little hard to breath and the ballroom seemed to fold upon itself and shrink in size. He knew he was overreacting. This was a middle school reunion, if Hunter’s ex was going to be at any reunion, it would most likely be a junior high or high school reunion.

Unless, of course, Hunter’s ex went to the same middle school with him, which was also a possibility. The idea that Hunter’s ex might have known Hunter far longer than Sebastian would like gave Sebastian a bad taste in his mouth.  _Stop it, you’re thinking too much._ Sebastian had to mentally kick himself.  _She’s probably just another one of his classmates._

Sebastian forced himself to take a sip of his wine in order to distract himself. The wine tasted too bitter and dry for Sebastian’s liking. He was still rooted to the spot, halfway across the ballroom and right smack between the bar and his recluse corner, finding himself unable to tear his eyes from the conversation that was going on. The girl turned around and motioned to another girl and before Sebastian knew it, there were now two girls speaking with Hunter.

The entire exchange was driving Sebastian mad, and he hated that feeling. Sebastian couldn’t hear anything above the horrible music they were playing in the background, and he wasn’t adept at lip-reading. A quick glance at his watch told him that the function was almost coming to an end, which meant hopefully they could go back to the hotel after this and that would be the end of it. Nonetheless, the curiosity was eating away at Sebastian as he watched Hunter talked to the two women.

Hunter glanced around the room and blue eyes met green as their gaze locked. Sebastian felt his heart fluttered a little as Hunter’s eyes lit up at the sight of Sebastian. A grin spread across Hunter’s face and he gestured for Sebastian to join them. This time, Sebastian moved forward without hesitation. Regardless of whom this mystery woman was, Sebastian Smythe was a grown man and he could handle a little competition. He could handle this with maturity. Yeah, he could do this. After all, Hunter was the one who was coming home with him tonight.

Introduction was made, and Sebastian felt his stomach drop at the mention of the woman’s name. His suspicions was right, it was Hunter’s ex after all. It was a very brief conversation, with just the most basic introduction and after a few polite exchanges, which went by as a blur, the function was over.

“You okay?” Hunter fell into step with Sebastian as they made their way out of the building.

“Yeah.” Sebastian stuffed his hands into his pockets. There were a million questions running through his mind but he had no idea how to broach the subject. Sebastian’s allegation had been correct. Hunter’s ex – the one person before Sebastian – was at his elementary school reunion, which meant she had probably known Hunter for years before they dated and that meant a friendship and association that Sebastian could never rival. The feeling of bitterness and envy flooded Sebastian’s core and he detested it with all his heart.

“I never expected to run into her of all people, not to mention meeting her girlfriend too.” Hunter hooked his arm through Sebastian’s and moved closer to him. The closeness was comforting, and Sebastian could feel the heat that was radiating from Hunter. “She moved away in fourth grade and apparently moved back for her uni.”

“That’s nice.” Sebastian had always thought he was a pretty good actor. He could pretend to be interested and hope that he wouldn’t have to think about Hunter’s ex again. Sebastian was certain that this feeling of jealousy was temporary, and that by next week he would put it behind him and— “Wait, fourth grade?”

“Early in the year. I think her dad got a new job out of state or something.”

“But she’s your ex?”

“That she is.”

This didn’t make sense. If the woman whom Hunter introduced Sebastian to was Hunter’s ex and she moved away in fourth grade and didn’t come back until university year, which by then Hunter and Sebastian were already dating, that meant they dated at a very young age. “When did you say you two were dating?”

“Third grade.” Hunter smiled at the memory. “It was cute, actually.”

“Third grade.” Either Hunter was way mature beyond his years – and if that was the case Sebastian actually felt a bit disturbed by the notion – or Hunter had a very different definition for the word “girlfriend”.

“If you want to be precise, it was one hour and twenty-four minutes.”

“One and a half hour?” Now Sebastian was really confused.

“It was at a birthday party and we decided to play ‘Spin the Bottle’,” Hunter had a fond look on his face. “It was her turn and the bottle pointed at me. She kissed me and we decided we were going to be an item and held hands. It lasted the rest of the party.”

“You just held hands?”

“Middle school romances, you know how they are. “Hunter laughed softly. “She was nice though, so we stayed friends after the party.”

“That’s … it?”

“That’s the memorable story of my first relationship.” Hunter paused when he saw the look on Sebastian’s face. “What?”

Sebastian’s thoughts were racing a thousand miles per hour. The name matched and Hunter had confirmed again that the girl he had met was indeed Hunter’s ex. Hunter’s only ex with whom they have “dated” for one and a half hour while they were both in third grade and hadn’t had contact again for years afterwards.

That could only mean one thing.

“Holy shit!” Sebastian exclaimed. “It was me.”

“Sebastian, keep your voice down!” Hunter glanced around them, looking a bit embarrassed at the sudden attention that was drawn to them.

“I was the one.” Sebastian turned his attention to Hunter, whose face he noticed was looking a bit flushed and Sebastian was sure it wasn’t the alcohol. “Jesus fucking Christ, it was  _me_.”

“This is why I don’t tell you these things.” Hunter muttered.

“Why the hell not?” Sebastian demanded.

“Because I know you’d do  _that_.” Hunter pointed out.

“Do  _what_?” Sebastian wished he had known it all along. Then he would’ve planned in advance the first time, treated Hunter to a nice dinner, booked a hotel and be more understanding and patient about everything. Sebastian didn’t do any of that their first time. It was rushed, spontaneous, and even a bit rough and first time was one of those things that couldn’t be done over. Damn it, he should have—

“That thing you did just now, and this too. ” Hunter said again. “Stop beating yourself up over it. I’m not a child.”

“But—”

“It was good. Now, end of discussion.” Hunter had a tendency to change the topic whenever he felt embarrassed. “Let’s get a cab back to our hotel.” Hunter let go of Sebastian’s arm as he started toward the Concierge before stopping in his tracks and turning around to look at Sebastian again. Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as Hunter’s lips twitched up in a mischievous smirk that could almost rival Sebastian’s. “I believe I promised you something and I’m definitely in the mood for it right about now.”

Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice as he picked up his pace to join Hunter. The revelation was still whirling in his mind, giving Sebastian all sorts of thrills and excitement. He knew it was true but it was still surreal in spite of it all that he, Sebastian Smythe, was Hunter Clarington’s first; the very same Hunter fucking Clarington who was the ex-military school student and ex-captain of the Warblers, who was sexy as hell and smoking hot; and Sebastian Smythe was the first and only one to touch him and see his face as he came.

Hunter Clarington was  _all_  Sebastian Smythe’s and Sebastian just couldn’t help but pump his fist in the air for that very triumphant fact.

“I saw that.” Hunter called over his shoulder.

Sebastian was too damn happy to care.

(END)

 

**Author's Note:**

> The two prompts for the fic are "Huntbastian met Hunter's ex-girlfriend and found out his ex is now dating a woman" and "Sebastian found out by accident that he was actually Hunter's first". I combined the two prompts together and here we are. If you like this, please review and rec it. Also, I'd be honored if you can follow me at my Tumblr at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com", it's always nice to meet multishippers and fellow Huntbastian fans. Thanks.


End file.
